Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 8
by CosmicTeen
Summary: The next installment of this Skull crashing and bone cranking story is about Thomas Dahlsim and the aftermath of the events of part 7! Master of Rape is on a rampage and only The Street Fighters can stop him!


Part 8: Thomas Dahlsim Gaiden

Deep in the junlge mounrtain reejun in Indiana, Thomas Dahlsim practiced his stretch and yoga fire moves. He was a master of the art of Yoga Flame and downward screw kick fierce kick moves, and him body can stretch in different distances and angles whenever him wants to, so when Dahilsim fight, he does that.

Colonel Thomas Dahlsim was once a fighter with James McCloud Guile in the U.S. Army and he haves many great batttles that he was in with McCloud Giule, especially the one where they were in an outfit called Fighting Street and they defeated the evil MOrtak Fighters, but Shang saong turned out to be M. Bison all along. Thomas Dahlsim was cowardly and he knew it. He had run away and left James McCould Giule to die and he would forever be haungted with that thought forever in his life.

Years agp during teh battle between the mortal Figheres and Thones Dahlsim and James McCloud guile...

Thomas Dahlsimg realized that Shung Sings power could be used against him to deafeat the Shoawdo Realm and also defeat M. Bison and his goons. That is why he ran away, but he didn't tell anyone else that becaseu he wanted to make sure they didn't turn on him and kill him by useing the power to transform into Shang Sung,. Apon his eckscape, Thomas dahlsim retreeted to the realm of fighteres, where he trains and also where he showed Ken Master and Ryu Hoshi the power of Haduken fireballs moves. It was in the Realm of Fighters that he would perfect the art of cloning fighteres so that Fighting Street would have a better chance at winning. but then somethig happned and not even Thomas Dahlsim could have PRidicted it, and that is when Guile gained his Sonic Powers and became the best Street Fighter and the best at doing sex in the Street Fighers too as well.

"hand me that micriscope , Corporal" said Thomas Dahlsim. He was studying the growing cellular parts of the newly forming fightere. "With this newly discovered science, we can replicate the powers the Guile has to fight M. Bison toward vicktory." The corporal salooted General Thomas Dahlsim and then went under the science desk to put his mouth on the Yoga Master's penis. "Thank you, Corporal;." Thomas dahlsim said as he worked.

Within several months and using jeen therapy and steroids to make the bodies grow faster, Thomas Dahlsim had two brand new clones of William Guile. They would take orders without asking and could fight and do sex just as well as Guikle can. There is a dark secret tyhough. Thomas Dahlsim also saved some of James McCloud's Guile's semen from one time when they were doing a handjob party at the base, and he also created a clone of James McClous guile, and also mixed it with the sperm and DNA from Abigail, one of the Final Fighters. This created a monstrocity that was more beast than man, and that had sex powers beyond what Thomas Dahlsim could even fathom. This vial creature would be known as "The Master of Rape" and was made for the eckspress perpose of vishoulsy attacking a raping soem of Bison's goons to death, but he was impossible to control, so Thomas Dahlsim left him trapped in stasis for many years.

The Corporal finished off Thomas Dahsim in a jigantic exploshiun of semen and sperm cells in his mouth. Then he stood up and cleanded off his pink caratee outfit. "Good work, Corporal Dan." said Thomas Dahklsim. Dan was a fledgling Street Fighter who was being trained by Thomas Dhksim in the ways of Hadokuen and was gearing up to battle M. Bison in the 2007 battle of Shadowlaw, but he was not ready yet. If he went to war with Shadowlaw, he would surely die. If Dan went to war with Shadowalw, Vega and Sagat would attach him and smash his eye sockets and his skull apart, Balrg would punch him in the back of the head and Bison would throw a steel barrel at him and put him inside the steel barrel and do psycho crusher to the barrel and the barrel would fluy into the air and be on fire and there would be smoke oming out of it and Dan would get burned alive and Sangied would rape him and break his ashole and tesickle and his penis apart, and break his arms and his leg bones and his wrists and then pour gasoline on Dan and set him on fire and punch him in the face while he on fire and smash a computer screen over his head and stab him with a screwdrive and pull his teeth out with a pliers and breaka chair over his face and melt his testicles with fire and smash bricks into his asshole. He was not ready to face Bison and his goons.

The neckst part of Thomas Dahmslims plan was to remove the real Guile from harm and keep him locked in statiss while the clones took care of N. Bison , Sagat, Vega , Zangie and Balgrog. To do this, he had to craete a worm hole device during the battle of Shasowlaw in 2007 and use it to extackt Guike and replcae him with a clone that was brainwashed to believe it was the real Guile. This was ackomplisshed when Thomas Dahilsim appeared and gave Guile the ultimate power to degeat Bison. When the ghastly appurishin of Dahmislim appeared, Dan took the clone Guilke and replace the real guile with the clone and no one noticed. That wa how Dahkmims resckewed Guile from certain doom.

Back in the preset, Thomas Dahlsim felt a sudden distrubanss and he knew Guile was dead. They were sikeikly linked by McCloud Guile's host powers and becasue of that, Thomas Dahlsim could always tell when Guilk was dead. And he was. Master of Rape shot him and killed him in the prison battle before. but the real mystery was: whoch Mcould Guile is real and which one is the Master of Rape?

In the past that is after the past from before and before the present from just now, Thomhas Dahlsim and James McClpuid Gulke had a falling out when McClpid Guile stated that he wanted to ban yoga and stop Indians from doing sex in Stree Figher becasue he is Bison suppporter. In order to still be able to do sex with Jame McCloud Guile but also haves Indains be able to do sex in Srtreet Figher, Thomas Dahlsim sedated McCloud Guile and then he removed McClpiu'ds Guile's brain and penis and his asshole and testicles and then removed Master of Rape's penis, and his testicl and asshole and brain, and switchted them around. Then he took the james McCloud Giule that had the Master of Rape's asshole, penis and testickles brain and put him in a chair and blasted him in the face with a shotgun. The Master of Rape was dead and his brain and skull explioded all over Dahlsim and Corporal Dan and the Masetr of Rape that is actually has the brains and penis tescital and assshole of James McCloud Guile. Basicallt, he was the Real James McCloud Guile but in Master oF rape's body.

One day when Thomas Dahlsim was not in the science lab, Maseetr of Rape took the real Guile out of stasis and did sex to him until he was pregnant, but then put him back in stasis and didn't tell Thomas Dahlsom. Guile was barealy awake and couldnt see becasue he had a helmet on in the stasis chamber, but he recognizeed the penis of James McClpid Guile as his father's and could only allow the sex to occur becaseu he was attached to machines and tubes while he was in stasis,. This allowed Master of Rape to perform sex on Guile and now Guile was pregnant. Becasue of the steroids and the gene therapy, the pregnancy would last ab out one month and then the newly formed fightere would come out of Guile's asshole. "Ha haha" laiughed the Master of Rape. "Now I will have my own child to sclupt into the most powerful Street Figher ever!" Master of Rape had gone insane and was drunk with power.

After the prison rape and mureder of Wiliam Guile, the specktral form of Thomas Dahlsim appeared and collected the headless torso of Guile. He beought it back to the science lab and was going to use one of the other clpnes to give Guile a new head, but the clone wasn;'t there anymore. Thomas dahsim called Maseter of Rape on his cell phone and asked Master of Rape where th1e other clones was and Master of Rape laughed and said "I'll never tell you, Streeight Fighter! I have alraedy defeated your precious Guile and I will reclaim the Boulevard Fighters as Fighting Street and rule the world!"

Meanwhile, Ken and Ryu Hoshi were training at Ken's mansion. "Hey bro, have you tried these new steroids?" ken say. Ryu was punching a wodden manickan and wood shavings were flying all over and then he stopped, and his bandanna flowed in the wind. "what are steroids?" ask Ruy. Ken swalloed a bunch of pills and said "The pills I have just swallow are for vitality and strength, and they can also give you sex power and vitality, and they can make your semen come out more, and also make you lift weights more siemtimes." Ryu was purplecksed. "Why do we need to take steroids when we have the power of Haduken?" he asked. Ken was confused and said "I want to have a baby." Ryu knew that it was almost time to marry Ken. Then suddenyl, Guile show up at Ken's house and had a basket with chocolate and candy in it. " Ken and reuy said how surprised they were to see Guile because last time he was drunk and destitute, and he was poor and was in poor health and a drug addict. "I like the yellow uniform on you" said Ken "It makes you penis look huge." Guile says "Thanks bro" and handed the basket to Chun Li, who walked off without a fuss. "While you're visiting do you want to watch a porno?" asked Ruy. Guile looked confused but said "y-yeah, I guess." and the three men went into Ken Masters' private movie theater to watch a adult movies.

INdian combatant, Thomas dahlsim was worried that the other clone of Guile had escaped and was under the control of Master of Rape, but most importantly he needed to rebuild guile's body so he could come back to life. In order to do this, he would need to collect several compenents from different men. THe process was not a guarantee either and Guile might be lost forever.

What will happen at Ken Masetr hoiuse and where is Master of Rape? Will Guile come back to life, or is he dead forever? What about Travis, the black mechanic? All of these mysteries and more will be revealde in the nexts parts. Stay tune.


End file.
